The master plan
by bexyally
Summary: The Master has a new toy. Ianto has new admirer and Jack's gone for a little trip with the Doctor! torture, smut, fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, this is my first fic and I'm hoping it's going to be a good one so do let me know! I've written this with myself – a one 'BexyAlly' – and a 'Kaseykc'!! So enjoy this if you will!**

**Set:**** Early S2 – before Reset? Maybe...**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Torchwood or Doctor who **

'…' _italics and not bold thought_

"…" **normal speech **

**??!!Alonzey!!??**

**START**

**Jack and Ianto were sitting in the hub, doing a late night shift when the rift computer suddenly lighted up, Jack immediately sprung to his feet and with a vague "see ya later Ianto got to go somewhere" he disappeared from the Hub, leaving Ianto alone - again. Deciding that he had to know what had made Jack leave him again Ianto followed Jack out, his uncanny silence being a great help as he kept his distance. He watched as Jack hugged a tall, brown-haired man **_'The Doctor!'_** - he recognized him from Canary Wharf - and enter a little blue police box - the TARDIS the Doctor's time machine. **_'Jack what are you... Oh God, he's not is he? I can't believe it! He's cheating on me, with the Doctor!'_** Angered and upset in equal measures Ianto turned away heading back to the Hub when he decided to abruptly change his mind and go to the chippie down the road and order some salt and vinegar chips and a steak and kidney pie. He acquired his meal and, somewhat half-heartedly, set off for the Hub on the way he passed by the opening of an ally, he was suddenly grabbed by something and pulled into the alley by two Slitheen. He instinctively threw his chips at the one that held onto his right foot, watching as it startled to popple and crack before exploding and showering him in Slitheen guts. **'argh! My new suit now I have to get it cleaned'** before he could do more than make an unamused sound something crashed down on the base of his neck and he knew only darkness.**

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

**He remembered something, he remembered being attacked by Slitheen. He remembered making one of them explode and the other one... the other one, knocking him out! Ianto reluctantly awoke and discovered that he was chained to a wall – an extremely filthy wall to be exact. He also came to realise he was only wearing his trousers. His suit jacket, waistcoat, shirt, tie and shoes and shocks had all been removed. The restraints on his wrists were heavy and worn with age, but they were strong enough to resist Ianto's desperate tugging to attempt to escape from wherever he was. He was stopped when he heard it.**

"**Hello Ianto Jones" A voice echoed out of nowhere but it surrounded him. He could hear the psychotically insane undertones within it as well as the barely contained excitement. Like a child who got to meet their favourite cartoon character, only Ianto wasn't a cartoon character. His life wasn't that easy.**

"**Err hello... Who precisely are you and why do you think you have the right to chain me to a wall that looks like it hasn't been cleaned in over a hundred years?" Ianto called out, dryly thinking **_'no-one's probably even cleaned it in a thousand years, oh God just think of the germs!'_

**The sound of chuckling echoed throughout the chamber or wherever he was in before it spoke again."I am your Master" there was no mistaking the note of glee in it's voice as it spoke to him. **

"**You'd better not be a secret admirer" He shouted, his voice sounding threatening when he felt anything but, inside he felt terrified. He was alone, trapped somewhere, chained to a filthy wall, with a mad**_**man**_** – or**_** thing**_** as it so often happened to be the case. **

"**Oh but I am an admirer , especially of you Ianto Jones..." Ianto got the distinct feeling that this was just for the theatrical effect that Jack prided himself...**_'Jack! You left me once, now you've up and left me again and now you're not here to save the day! Great!'_** "Great! Well as long as you don't call me eye candy..." Ianto rolls his eyes, his voice still held that warning in it but it was duller now. He couldn't threaten what he couldn't see, couldn't fight with.**

"**'Eye candy' suites you" The voice whispered around him, Ianto could almost imagine a figure nodding at him approvingly after giving him the once over. Again he rolled his eyes.**

' _Why!? Why!? Why did I just say that!?' _**"Come on. At least how yourself, I want to see who I'm talking to as opposed to a wall, darkness and myself!" He shouted out, feeling a bit defiant. His capture was hiding from him, he didn't like when people hid from him. He was the one meant to hide, it was in his nature.**

**A figure steps out from the shadows directly in front of Ianto. He recognizes the face, he feels emotions nearly caused him to choke of nothing in his lungs. He knew him, his secret admirer. Harold Saxon! The madman known as the Master!**

**The Master walked up to Ianto, only stopping when their bodies were lightly brushing against each other, the Masters voice was low and his breath ice cold, not hot like Jack's, as he whispered in Ianto's ear "Do you want to know what turns me on?"**

"**I'd rather not know thanks." "Pain"**

**Ianto muttered under his breath in his native tongue, ****"****O 'n fawr Dwi drawedig ag arall amwyll!**** " The Master chuckled at this and grinned insanely, a grin which corroborated Ianto's statement.**

"**I am not a madman I am a visionist!" He says the last word in such a flurry that Ianto really did feel genuinely concerned for the Master's mental state of health.**

"**Yeah a visionist who's lost his marbles" He snorted disbelievingly, his welsh accent becoming more pronounced. The Master leans in close and bushes his lips over Ianto's own "and for that Ianto Jones I'm going to make you feel a whole world of pain!"**

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW **DU****N! DUN! DURRRRNNNN!!**

**Translation:**_O__ 'n fawr Dwi drawedig ag arall amwyll!__ - __Oh great I am stuck with another madman! _

**Hopefully, all you Janto-fans will be freaking out at this! But it will get better I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

_'…' thought (italic and not bold)_

"**..." speech (bold and normal)**

**This Chapter is Jack and The Doctor – we can't leave them out now can we? ^___0**

**Chapter 2**

**The doctor and Jack were in the TARDIS, waiting for the TARDIS to signal their arrival Jack decided to start chatting to pass the time. It'd been a while since he and the Doctor had had a heart-to-heart – so to speak! **

"**Thanks for this doctor, I really appreciate you doing this." Jack smiled his smile at the Doctor, his voice filled with gratitude.**

**The Doctor grinned back and rocked back on the balls of his feet in that Doctor-way, "Naaa, Its okay Jack. I had nothing else to do. Well, apart from seeing the Raxicoricofallipatorian festival of youth!" He wiggled his eyebrows in an attempt to not show he's discomfort with Jack being grateful to him, if he was honest he was a bit worried as to how Jack would repay him!**

**Turning away from the Doctor, Jack leaned against the TARDIS' console and stared intently at the coral-like walls and structures that made up the TARDIS. **

**His voice was soft and warm when he spoke."Well Ianto he's special, different not just a part-time shag like the others, regardless of what Owen says, and its not just because he's hot. He's kind, loyal, devoted and a _god_ in bed! He's..." Jack stopped trying to find the right word, as he couldn't find the best word to describe what Ianto was, he chose, "...perfect. And I don't just love him, I _need_ him."Turning back to the Doctor he saw how Jack's eyes showed how much he loved Ianto and the soul-deep need that he had for the man to be breathing for as long as he could. He'd break if Ianto was taken from him now.**

"**I understand but one day there gone, you out live them all... Rose, Donner, Martha, Sarah-Jane, Susan..."**

"**Yeah you always go for the good looking ones don't you." he grinned at the Doctor, "But I get get the one I'll never let go of! He's far too special to lose." Looking away from the Doctor he once again focused on the coral-like structures and walls, seeing abstract patterns on them **_'God, Ianto would love to see you girl!'_

**The TARDIS let out a soft hum as though she agreed with his thought when the Doctor finally declared "Yes! We've finally arrived at..." he paused to look at Jack as he stood by the doors to the outside planet, and Jack saw his eyes alight with excitement and joy. "The Planet Valentine!" He swung the door open and Jack sucked in a deep breath as he saw the beauty of the planet.**

**They were in a large field that shone in various shades of the most heavenly tones of pink, red and lilac when the sun hit the small, leaved plants and the short, soft grass that was furry-looking. The first sun, facing them, was a beautiful shade of red/orange that tinted the Doctor and Jack's complexions making them look other-worldly. The second sun that was to the south, behind them, was a delicate shade of rosy-pink that complimented the red/orange of the larger, northern sun facing them.**

"**Come on Jack. The market's only a few hundred yards away from here. Just follow me!" The Doctor said matter-of-factly and set off in completely the wrong direction.**

**Chuckling at the Doctor, Jack called after him, "Errmm, Doctor?" **

**The Doctor stopped and looked back at Jack, his eyebrows raised.**

"**It's this way. That's where this signal is indicating." He showed the Doctor his wrist-strap and the image on it's screen.**

"**Oh. Right, well... I must have parked her facing the wrong way or something." He said looking a little sheepish. "Right! Captain! Lead on!"**

**Grinning at the Doctor, Jack set off in the right direction for the market-place. **

"**Doctor what year is this?" Jack asked as they walked side by side down a grassy, lilac slope.**

"**The year is 3802 and the date is the 14th of February. Valentine's day on Earth and over two-hundred other planets! Strictly speaking, your Ianto Jones is Welsh meaning that Valentine's day doesn't hold the same importance for him as it does for you. I believe the Welsh equivalent of Valentine's day is 'St. Dwynwen's day.' I'll have to ask Mr Jones to just make sure." The Doctor replied looking at Jack as they continued on down towards the location of the market. "Oh, look! There it is!"**

**The market was vast and covered an entire four square-miles. Each separate stall was adorned in layers of material, some of which sparkled and shined, reflecting the light of the two suns. They beckoned them both down to look at the merchandise available. It looked even more breath-takingly beautiful than the Doctor had originally thought the last-time he had visited. A long, _long_ time ago for him, mere years for the stall owners.**

"**Wow" Jack breathed, he wasn't normally so obvious when something amazed him, but seeing the stalls and their beautiful displays was enough to get him to make _some_ sort of acknowledgement. **

"**Alright. Doctor?" Jack said looking at the Time Lord raising an eyebrow questioningly. **

"**Yes Jack?" The Doctor looked back at Jack raising his own eyebrow in a sillier fashion, his eyes alight with fire.**

"**You know what I'm looking for right?" Jack asked, stretching each word slightly.**

"**Yes, Jack. I know exactly what I'm looking for, for your Mr Jones. Now can we get to looking?" The Doctor rolled his eyes and sounded like a petulant child. **

"**Yes. We'll meet back in one hour, _one_ hour Doctor! I want to find Ianto's gift and get out of here before _some_ sort of dangerous situation arises due to you being here!" Jack said pointedly. "I'll head this way, you head that way. The credits we've both got should be enough for what I want." **

**Nodding his head the Doctor set off towards the stalls that were to the left of them and started browsing whilst Jack headed off towards the stalls to his right intent on finding the gift he wanted for Ianto. **

**Half an hour later and Jack was slowly wondering around searching, but he just couldn't find what he wanted for Ianto.**_'This is bloody-hopeless! It'll take me years to find it!'_**. **

**Sighing in frustration Jack continued on down past the rows of stalls that didn't have what he wanted until he noticed a stall. Instead of being in some various shade of red or pink and over-flowing with soft material and merchandise, the stall was simple, plain, organized and black. Curious as to why it was the only dark stall Jack wondered over to it and proceeded to look at its merchandise in detail.**

**Meanwhile the Doctor was having no luck whatsoever as he browsed every stall that he had passed on the way and found nothing. Each stall contained various types of chocolates from exotic planets, flowers from heavenly reserves and cards that danced and sang when the recipient holding them. **

**In the bulk of the crowd the Doctor noticed quite a few aliens that he was personally familiar with, most of them infact being a time-traveller an all that! Aliens such as Raxacoricofallipatorians – or Slitheen for short – and Odd, Hath, Foamasi, humans from the future and many, _many_ more. Humming a little tune to himself, one he'd heard decades ago, he spied a stall that housed a human fortune teller the Doctor was amused.**_ 'There's hundreds of species who claim to be able to predict the future! Most of them are from the future, so that's cheating really!'_

**Walking over to the stall he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, grinning like a madman as the 'fortune teller' began to tell him the secrets of her crystal ball. She sat up straight and began to speak, her voice cold and mechanical, "Worlds, so many worlds... Times too, far too times for one man... Pain... so much pain... you've lost so many yet gained so much..."**

**The Doctor's twin hearts stuttered in their steady beat before he managed to recover, licking his lips he noted his throat suddenly felt dry. "That, sounds like me." **

**Continuing on as though he had never spoken she went on, "You are searching, you are lost but found, you look for something you have before your eyes. The gift you wish for is on the stall that has a golden veil across it's front. Do not lose it until it is given to the one it is meant for."**

**Looking at the fortune teller the Doctor smiled, somewhat strained, and thanked her before swiping the credits over the console and leaving the fortune teller and vacating the immediate area. She freaked him out, **_'No fortune teller's ever been able to see that much. I must be getting old...'_

**An hour after they split up the Doctor and Jack were standing precisely on the same spot that'd been standing on an hour beforehand; Jack looking fed up and the Doctor looking smug.**

"**So. I didn't have any luck. Did you?" Jack asked looking around at the nearest stalls as though the real gift he wanted for Ianto was there. "I got some of the other stuff but not what I was looking for."**

**Looking at the bag that Jack was holding the Doctor shivered **_'Let the Gods of Gallifrey help that boy! If he's alive after Jack's finished with him I'll kiss a Scotsman!'_** "Yes, actually! I got the 'special' gift that you wanted for him. See?" Searching around in his coat for a moment the Doctor pulled out a small, unremarkably box from one of his many pockets. Grinning madly the Doctor said excitedly, "Go on! Open it!"**

**Taking the box from the Doctor's out-stretched hand he lifted the lid off and gasped at what was within. Gently replacing the lid Jack looked up at the Doctor and locked eyes with him. Saying earnestly, his eyes full of gratitude, "Thank-you Doctor. It's perfect!"**

**Shrugging his shoulder's the Doctor said looking away, "No problem Jack! Now! What do you say to having a little look at that tower over there? I think it's only fair that I get to have some fun on this trip. Can't have you stealing all my enjoyment on me can I?" Wiggling his eyebrows and not waiting for Jack to answer he set off for the insidious tower, "Come on Jacky-boy!"**

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

**TA-DA!!! Chapter 2 for all of you! The next on will be VERY interesting! Ianto and the Master – Oh God! So evil to poor Ianto! I bet he really hates us all for all this Ianto-whumping! ^.***


	3. Chapter 3

**Right! People! This is all Kaseykc – mainly because she's nuts enough to be sooo evil to poor Ianto! **

**Author's Note: I don't like Ianto-whump – it's not natural, but it makes for great reading! Please... don't hate me! I REALLY do love Ianto! Honest! Now, one extra thing!**

**I'm not like my co-author! I like multiple-POVs! Which means it's not only Ianto's POV you're going to get! Yup! My view on how screwed in the head the Master is! After all, who in their right mind would hurt Ianto? Oh right, I'm writing this aren't I? BAD ME!**

**The same as with all other chapters. **

**Italic = thoughts**

**Bold = speech**

**Chapter 3**

**Slowly, he became aware of his surroundings as his mind began the steady-process of working after obviously sustaining a concussion. '**_Who'd have known the Master could play golf – or more specifically, play with the golf club!' _**It was only a minor cut on his temple but he knew that head-wounds bled a lot, '**_as did any type of wound!'_** A couple of weeks of chasing Weevils had taught him that lesson all over again! **

**Leaning his head back against the same wall he'd been suspended on for what-felt-like years but was infact only a couple of hours give or take. He was beginning to feel his body again, the pain was going to be intense soon enough that life might be kind and allow him to fall into unconsciousness again, but life wasn't that kind to him. No, when he had to wake up the Master always appeared.**_ 'Maybe he spends the time I'm unconscious plotting new torture techniques – or researching old ones?'_** He silently cursed himself as he realised he was tempting fate.**_ 'Oh well, when have I ever been one to resist a challenge? After all, I can handle Jack, the Master should be easy!'_

"**Ahh, Ianto! You're awake! Excellent..." **_'Yep, defiantly tempting-fate! Note to self; STOP TEMPTING-FATE!'_

**Ignoring his own obvious discomfort as his wrists started to tingle **_'Ahhh, here comes the pain'_** Ianto looked up to see the Master walking towards him with that same smile that he wore when he'd executed his lover the second-time. **

**Giving the Master the best glare he could muster as pain began to berate his synapses, Ianto said, his voice calm and even, masking any pain he felt "You know, not to start citing copyright at you or anything, but 'Excellent' is Mr. Burns' trademark from 'The Simpsons'. You really should come up with your own." Adding to the fact that Ianto really disliked the Master for more than one reason he decided to add, "Jack could help you with it, he's excellent with trademarks. I just name the tech." **

**The Master's smooth smile slipped at the mention of Jack. He glared at Ianto and said, his voice vindictive and cold, "Ahh, yes. I wondered when you'd mention the freak! Where is he exactly? Oh wait! I know! He went with 'The Doctor'! Wonder what he's doing now with you here, with me, whilst he goes off across the Universe?" Leaning in closer than Ianto was entirely comfortable with Ianto was forced to press the back of his head against the wall to try and maintain a distance from the Master's face.**

**He felt his body tense and his muscles scream out in protest as rivets of agony washed through them. He ignored the pain and focused on his heartbeat as he felt the Master's cold and icy-lips touch the skin beneath his left ear. It was so much like Jack that Ianto wanted to cry, but where Jack was warm and filled him with a bubbly-feeling, the Master was cold and filled him with dread and more fear – which he refused to let the maniac see.**

**He couldn't stop him from what he was doing so Ianto reasoned why bother **_'If I fight with him, if I scream and shout or if I beg it'll only make him happy. I might as well just let do it and pray he doesn't do it again.'_** He wasn't a coward but he wasn't a fool either. He knew that if he tried to stop or deter him that he'd only hurt him further and, whilst he could take the pain, he didn't want to die of internal injuries due to a psychotic madman and an infatuation with him.**

**He couldn't stop his body reacting, no matter how much self control Ianto possessed even he couldn't stop his body from doing something extremely impulsive **_'Damn! Stupid bloody synapses and nerve-endings! Why can't it just be a hormonal reaction? It'd be slower and wouldn't shout out hey-I'm-desperate-man!'_

**He could hear the Master mumbling, or groaning, he wasn't entirely certain as he was trying to block it all out. **_'What did I used to do when this used to happen? Damn! Thinking about that doesn't help either! Makes it worse!'_

"**You like that... playing games with.... no time to... let's get.... you're going... I'll make you beg!" He only caught snippets of the words the Master's mouth spoke into his soft, ivory-like skin. He resisted the increasing urge to flinch away from his lips, but he couldn't. He was stronger than that! He wasn't a coward! If he flinched the Master would stop, maybe glare at him, and then do something that'd make him bite his tongue so hard that he'd taste blood in his mouth as he tried not to scream and shout and beg for mercy. He wouldn't give the Master what he wanted; he wouldn't beg for his life. If he were to die, then he would die. Regardless of who's hands, or claws, or tentacles or whatever; he'd still die. After all, he was only human.**

**TBC...**

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

**Okay. Well, that's a cliff-hanger right there – sorry! I'm gonna write the next chapter soon but I want this to be very good so don't hate me. Next chapter will be... MORE TORTURE!! Lucky Ianto. Not.**

**Tune in next time kiddies! LOLz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jack and the Doc! This one might be a bit of a confusion to some of you but it'll all be explained. It'll be the main chapter really, yes I know this fic is being compacted but it'll still be good! **

**This is the last chapter... yes, yes I know... there are some things I haven't explained but you'll just have to live with it... I am!**

**Anywho, enjoy.**

**Allons-y!!**

**KaseyKC**

**Chapter 4**

Jack and The Doctor dived through the open door of the TARDIS looking as though the pair of them had seen better days... and their tattered clothing also.

They lay on the floor panting in exhaustion, feeling euphoric in the knowledge that they were both still alive; although Jack had died once or _twice_... or four times to be exact!

The Doctor, after a long time eventually staggered upright feeling as though he'd been through the time vortex without the TARDIS to protect him... it was a feeling something akin to being in a food blender.

Jack, for the most part, really couldn't find it in him to even attempt to stand up. He legs felt like lead and the rest of him like a Shish Kabob! He knew that his shirt was a gonna; he doubted even Ianto would be able to repair it and get the stains out. _Ianto_. His stomach clenched painfully and he suddenly felt like he had the capacity to stand. He needed to get moving for Ianto. Ianto needed him!

He grabbed the railing next to him and used it as leverage to haul himself up. When he finally stood up to his full height the entire TARDIS wobbled and waved about like a mirage in the desert. He closed his eyes and took a deep, long breath before opening them again.

The Doctor was dragging himself around the main console in the TARDIS, hitting the odd switch and turning a knob and pulling a lever here and a lever there. He looked as bad as Jack did but Jack reasoned that at least the Doctor hadn't snuffed it like he had. _Four times_! If he remembered correctly.

"Doctor," he rasped, his voice raw and quiet and his throat painful, "We need to get to Ianto. Fast."

The Doctor looked at Jack for a moment before nodding slowly and saying, "I'm programming the TARDIS to get us to wherever he is as smoothly as possible but it'll take a while longer. We can use that time to errmmm... freshen up?"

Jack raised an eyebrow before agreeing, "Alright. Well... I'll go and 'freshen up' then."

He turned away from the Doctor slowly and made his way across the TARDIS to his room, where he fell on to the bed and immediately started to doze; knowing from past experiences that he'd heal quicker if he slept a bit.

* * *

Ianto moaned quietly, his body felt like it wasn't so much a body as a pile of flesh and ground-down bones. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a surprising sight; no Saxon in sight.

He didn't tempt fate though, he wasn't that stupid, and instead focused on getting his mind back into order. He needed a clear mind, that much he knew.

He thought of anything he possibly could that would help him clear his mind. He thought of Jack. He thought of Owen. Tosh. Gwen. Rhiannon. Myfanwy. Lisa...

He continued to think of them when they were happy and smiling as he felt his grip on consciousness start to weaken again. His last thought was of Jack and his dazzling, loving, uniquely-for-him, smile.

* * *

Jack woke up when the Doctor knocked on his door, he already felt better. His body was almost entirely back to normal and his mind was far clearer than it had been before he'd slept. He sat up on the bed and looked at the Doctor as he walked through the door carrying something.

The Doctor was clean – with no blood on his face anymore – and with a new navy blue suit on and red converse sneakers. His hair was freshly washed and looked like it had been tempered... _slightly_.

The Doctor smiled at Jack and said, "You'd better clean yourself up if you're going to be seeing your 'other half'. I'll leave these here."

He placed what he was carrying on a chair that had materialised out of nowhere – the TARDISs doing – before leaving the room.

Jack sat on the bed for a moment longer before standing and heading for the en suite bathroom, stripping off what remained of his clothing as he went. He turned the shower on making sure the water was almost scolding hot and he began washing the blood from his still slightly bruised body.

After about ten minutes, he felt clean enough to leave the shower and towel himself dry. He walked back into the bedroom and looked at what the Doctor had left for him to wear; desperately praying it wasn't one of the Doctor's suits.

What he found make him grin happily for the first time in a long while. He picked up each item and felt the material; letting it run through his fingers slowly. He knew without a doubt that Ianto would love to know what this was made of.

Without wasting anymore time he slipped on the clothes and laced up his boots, which he cleaned quickly, before leaving the room and heading for the main area of the TARDIS where the Doctor would be waiting.

* * *

Ianto awoke finding himself feeling a lot better than he had done prior to Saxon's last appearance. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at his right wrist, still manacled to the wall. He expected to see the various incisions and burns on his ivory skin and so was surprised – and afraid – when all he saw was bloody but unmarred skin.

He gulped loudly and looked around hoping that there was no Saxon around to notice this... oh god how he hoped.

_'What's happening to me?'_

* * *

The Doctor was standing at the main console in the TARDIS when Jack walked in and smiled as he hit a button rather enthusiastically. The Doctor looked at Jack and said, "You better hold on!"

Jack, without a moment's hesitation, immediately grabbed the nearest railing and was exceptionally glad when the TARDIS suddenly rocked and bounced about madly. The Doctor laughed gleefully and shouted to Jack, "Oh yes! This is fun!"

"I'm glad you think so Doctor!" Jack shouted back as he clung on desperately to the railing.

As suddenly as the rocking and bouncing began it suddenly subsided, which meant that Jack let go of the railing as quickly as he'd grabbed it.

"Are we here?" Jack demanded as he turned and made his way for the door, without waiting for the Doctor to answer.

The Doctor looked at Jack for a moment before running after him and standing in front of the door saying, "Yes Jack but you can't go and kill the Master, if he's hurt him."

"I can and I will." Jack replied firmly, his voice growing dark and threatening before he said, "Move Doctor."

The Doctor stared at Jack for a moment longer before sighing and stepping aside, opening the door as he did so. Jack walked through the door and the Doctor followed, quietly praying that the Master wasn't around.

* * *

Ianto leaned against the wall, feeling like he had no injuries at all; but that couldn't be possible could it? He didn't know and he really didn't want to think about it so he focused on everything else around him.

He heard a sound, quiet at first but slowly growing louder and louder, as though it was getting closer towards him. He startled slightly as he recognised the sound and he dared to hope that Jack was about to appear in front of him on a noble steed... or in a banged-up police box.

And he wasn't disappointed. The TARDIS materialised about four-feet away from him, to his right and he smiled when he saw Jack walk through the door a few seconds later.

When Jack saw him his eyes filled with fear and concern, his blue orbs shining brightly and Ianto suddenly realised why he looked so worried. He was covered in blood.

He opened his mouth and said in a rapsy voice, "I'm alright Jack. Just get me out of these bloody manacles!"

Jack stared at him for a moment before nodding, as though he couldnt' bring himself to speak, and coming over to him. After a few moments of Jack fiddling with the manacles on each of his wrists Ianto sighed when he was able to step away from the wall on to crumple to the ground, luckily though, before his hit it Jack caught him around the waist and held him in his arms.

Ianto, suddenly felt over-whelmingly tired and smiled at Jack before closing his eyes and saying, "I think I'll just have a little rest..."

* * *

The Doctor smiled happily as he saw Jack cradling Ianto and said, "Jack. Go put him in your room. I'll be along in a minute"

Normally Jack would disagree and not let the Doctor go off on his own, but he was so preoccupied with Ianto that he just nodded and picked up the slumbering Welshman and made his way over to the TARDIS. He entered the TARDIS and the the Doctor closed the door behind him.

Then, the Doctor looked around and saw a little desk right in the corner of the cavernous room. He walked over to it and saw a letter on the top of a small stack of papers addressed to him.

With trembling fingers he reached out and picked it up, he broke the wax seal on the envelope and pulled out the actually letter. He opened it slowly and read what it said twice.

He stared at it for what seemed like forever and he looked back at the TARDIS; at Jack and Ianto before slipping it into one of the inside pockets of his suit-jacket and turning away, heading back towards the TARDIS. His mind mulling over the contents of that intriguing letter.

* * *

Ianto, after three days of sleeping, eventually opened his eyes and found himself in his and Jack's room on the TARDIS, with a sleeping Jack next to him. He smiled at his heroic captain before slipping out of the bed silently and finding himself naked. He looked back and Jack and smirked humorously. He turned back and saw a chair that had materialised from nowhere with a three-piece midnight black suit on it. He smiled widely and happily slipped it on, savouring the feeling of the alien-material against his skin. It felt divinely soft like silk but was as warm as a woollen fleece and yet as cooling as a thin shirt. It was a lovely concoction of contradictions.

After his was fully dressed; including the dress shoes on the ground, Ianto slipped out of the room and made his way towards the main area of the TARDIS where he just knew the Doctor would be at.

When he reached the main area he saw the Doctor sitting on the seat, staring into space. Ianto cleared his throat quietly and said, "What's happening to me Doctor?" when the Doctor looked at Ianto with a fake innocent expression Ianto continued, "You know as well as I do that _some_thing is different about me."

"Not different, just _activated_." The Doctor corrected quietly. He looked at Ianto and said, "The Master let you live because he found that he couldn't really kill you... he doesn't really understand why but he knows that you have a part to play in everything that's going to happen in the future. Whether your part is good or bad I don't know but even the Master realises that he can't meddle with this, it's too dangerous. You, Ianto Jones, are something unique. More unique than Jack and far more important than an old Time Lord like me will ever be."

Ianto stared at the Doctor processing everything the Doctor was saying. After about two or three minutes of silence he whispered, "What _am_ I?"

To which the Doctor responded, his voice serious and sad, "The future Ianto. _You_ are the future."

**END**

**Isn't that just the most evil of ending Cliffies for a fic!!!? I wonder how many people are going to scream and throw a tantrum about this!**

**And yes! I do realise that I have FINALLY UPDATED but I have my reasons... which I respectfully decline to say since I might get murdered (since I don't think anyone will be happy to know I left them high and dry on this in favour of a computer game... oops!)**


End file.
